In open space partitioning, electrical raceways have been found to be particularly adaptable to channel telephone communication and electrical power to selected locations when mounted on the bottom of structural panels. Difficulties, however, have been encountered in interconnecting the raceways in a simplified manner when joining such panels and their raceways, particularly at corners wherein the panels are to be joined at right angles. Spaces are created between panels by panel connecting elements and such spaces must be accommodated if the finished installation is to be aesthetically pleasing as well as to maintain the integrity of communication and power wiring compartments in isolated relation as normally required by building codes.
The corner fitting of this invention is designed for facile installation to interconnect adjacent raceways and also to support a corner panel post between the panels on which such raceways are mounted. An upstream panel normally has a connector on which the corner panel post is supported; the corner panel post normally has a connector on which the downstream panel is supported. The connector on the corner panel post creates a space between the corner panel post and downstream panel.
The corner fitting of this invention additionally is designed to accommodate that spacing created between panels by the panel connecting means.